Optical fiber is becoming the transmission medium of choice for many communication networks because of the speed and bandwidth advantages associated with optical transmission. In addition, wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) is being used to meet the increasing demands for higher data rates and more bandwidth in optical transmission applications.
In its simplest form, WDM is a technique whereby parallel data streams of modulated light at different wavelengths are coupled simultaneously into the same optical fiber. As such, a WDM signal is typically viewed as a composite optical signal comprised of a plurality of optical wavelength channels sharing a single transmission medium, each wavelength channel having a different wavelength of light. Although each wavelength channel actually includes a range of wavelengths, it is common to refer to an optical wavelength channel in terms of its center wavelength.
It is often necessary to add or remove a particular wavelength channel at various points along an optical fiber transmission path, without disturbing or disrupting the remaining wavelength channels, whether the optical transmission system is a long haul, metropolitan, or local. Adding or removing a wavelength channel is accomplished utilizing add/drop devices. An add/drop device typically utilizes a bandpass filter, that is, an optical filter that is transmissive with respect to one or more wavelength channels and reflective with respect to the remaining wavelength channels, to add or remove the desired wavelength channel. The remainder of the wavelength channels not within the passband of the filter, remain unaffected by the device, and the transmission of their respective modulated light data streams is unimpeded.
In recent years, tunable filters have been developed which, when incorporated as the optical filter in an add/drop device, enable the device to be dynamically tuned to add or remove a desired optical wavelength channel from the plurality of wavelength channels. If desired to change the added or dropped wavelength channel, it is easily accomplished without having to replace the filter element (or the entire add/drop device) with another having the desired bandpass characteristics. This is typically accomplished by repositioning the filter with respect to an incident optical beam. However, one unfortunate aspect resulting from dynamically tuning an add/drop device is that intermediate wavelength channels, those channels having wavelengths existing between that of the initially tuned channel and that of the finally tuned channel, will each sequentially exhibit a temporary loss of signal continuity as the filter is tuned to each respective channel's wavelength. This occurs because the point of incidence of the optical beam upon the filter, in transitioning from a point corresponding to the initially tuned channel to a point corresponding to the finally tuned channel, passes filter locations corresponding to each of the intermediate channels. When the composite optical signal light strikes filter locations corresponding to intermediate wavelength channels, intermittent data loss from those intermediate wavelength channels results. Such an intermittent loss of data is often referred to as a so-called "hit." The deleterious effects of a data hit, to the devices for which the data is intended to be transmitted, are well known. Devices exposed to such a data loss must either compensate for the loss of data, or request retransmission of the lost data. Ultimately, such data loss results in diminished quality of service, decreased bandwidth efficiency, or both.